club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Omegaverse
Operation: Omegaverse is the Super Hero Agency's ninth Mission overall, following after Operation: Invasion. It started on July 14th, 2016 and ended in August 26th, 2016. Pre-Mission Briefing Almost a year after the Super Hero Agency went into space to save Upzar II from the Uprising and 6 months after the Universe was saved albeit at a great cost, Earth is still recovering from the Uprising's invasion. The SHA has its hands full, but everything is in shambles. With several agents, including agency leader Shadow Mind and Second-In-Command Ice Storm, missing after the events of Operation: Invasion, Fire Spider has been forced to assume control of the agency. However, things are about to get worse. Not only must Fire Spider lead an agency in ruins, prevent Earth from coming apart, keep his team together and hold his personal life in check; now a mysterious threat from another world appears with the sole intention of eliminating him. They call themselves the Freezer Army. Several heroes have already fallen to this new threat. Fire Spider, barely holding himself up, has a last trick up his sleeve, but he well knows that using it might destroy his beloved Earth... Will the SHA defeat the Freezer Army, or are our heroes at the end of their line? Guest-starring the people you thought you'd never see again: the Ωmega Army! Mission Briefing For the full, detailed Mission, see Operation: Omegaverse. After the Freezer Army's attack on the SHA HQ, Fire Spider, Iron Sentinel, Lightno-Strike and Batpeng are saved by four people whom Fire Spider knows. He introduces the three SHA members to the Coldbloods, the Ωmega Army's top-notch team, formed by Agent (the leader), Saint (the defender), Xeno (the attacker) and Criminal (the ground trooper), all of them interdimensional counterparts of Fire Spider, albeit without the latter's powers. After the introductions are made, the SHA regroup, assembling Darkwave, Creature and Blaidor at different points of the Mission. After several successful guerrilla operations to kick the Freezer Army out of Flaming City, the Coldbloods take the SHA to the Ωmega Army HQ, where a considerable amount of Omegas has reunited. Agent tells the Omegas and SHA to prepare for the imminent final assault against the Freezer Army. Back at the Flaming Heroes HQ, Trigger sends a distress signal to all of their allies, including the SHA and Universe Protectors; they're being attacked and surprisingly defeated by a Freezer called Eagle, the Freezer Army's top soldier and Agent's arch-enemy given that they come from the same reality. Trigger claims that Camouflage has already been killed and Flamethrower is about to be killed as well; as she says this, Flamethrower is thrown past her. Trigger runs to help him, but he dies in her arms. As she returns to the computer to send the distress signal, Eagle quickly shoots her in the head before she does so, causing her body to fall to the floor, and quickly leaves a short message included, within the distress signal, saying that messing with the Freezer Army is suicidal. He sends the signal to the Flaming Heroes' allies and leaves. Meanwhile, Batpeng wishes to begin anew as a superhero and becomes Cyberbat, the cybernetic dark knight. Throughout the Mission, Cyberbat discovers several secrets about his father. However, while he and Fire Spider investigate the Flaming Heroes HQ after Eagle's attack, Fire Spider decides to tell Batpeng the truth: Dr. Edward Stripes, Cyberbat's father, not only was the original Batpeng, but being said hero gave him a heart condition which killed him at the same time he was "murdered". However, after Cyberbat mentions the name of the street gang that killed Edward Stripes, Fire Spider goes away to solve "unfinished business", leaving Cyberbat to return to the base with Blaidor. Fire Spider solves his unfinished business but is intercepted and quickly overpowered by Eagle. At the base, Cyberbat suspects nothing of Fire Spider's situation, but Agent becomes worried something might have happened. His suspicions become a reality when Eagle sends them a live video transmission. Agent and Eagle talk for a minute, but the latter kills Fire Spider with a headshot while Agent and Cyberbat watch in horror. Eagle escapes, and Agent and Cyberbat recover Fire Spider's body. Cyberbat puts it in a glass stasis chamber so it can be reused for resurrection, but a sniper shot at the chamber destroys it. The Coldbloods decide to bury Fire Spider's body in Earth-Ω, a cemetery exclusive to Omegas. Meanwhile, Cyberbat promises to kill Eagle while Darkwave leaves the team for the duration of the Mission and becomes addicted to drinking. An alternate Fire Spider from Earth-83780 gives Cyberbat his condolences. Meanwhile, the news of Fire Spider's and the Flaming Heroes' deaths reach the Universe Protectors, who join the other heroes against the Freezer Army. Eventually, the final battle arrives. The Ωmega Army leads an assault into the Freezer Army's HQ; however, both sides are equally strong, turning the battle into a neverending conflict. This is fixed by a ghost that convinces Darkwave to return to the battlefield, a Cyberbat from another reality called Shadowbat and Cyberbat's father's allies, the Alien Resistance Force. Even then, the battle is hard to win, although Agent manages to temporarily "kill" Eagle with Cyberbat's help while the Fire Spider of Earth-83780 manages to sneak into the Freezer Tower, the Freezer Army's 110-stories tall skyscraper HQ, with the aid of the ghost from before. Fire Spider (Earth-83780) and the ghost confront the Freezer of Earth-0, the very first Freezer, who wishes to kill their Creator for letting his world's Omega X die. Before being defeated, Freezer (Earth-0) reveals that the "ghost" is actually the deceased Fire Spider, now a spirit. The two of them, after defeating Freezer (Earth-0), are teleported into the Creator's house. The Creator offers them a "deus ex machina" solution to finish the conflict, and they accept. After the Creator sends all the Freezers to their home realities, the Omegas return to their universes as well. The SHA, the Universe Protectors and the Alien Resistance Force are the last ones to go, since they all live in a same universe. However, when they arrive at Flaming City, the closest city to their HQ, they see it in ruins. They notice a police officer defeating and arresting a superhuman. However, the officer notices the SHA and calls it in, which results in a conflict between the heroes and the police. The heroes evade the police and get to a ruined SHA HQ. However, as soon as they arrive, they're abandoned by the Alien Resistance Force, while Lightno-Strike convinces the Universe Protectors that they must go home. Soon, the SHA is left alone in the middle of a mysterious conflict. Meanwhile, both a resurrected Eagle and the Flaming Heroes of Earth-83780 arrive in the SHA's universe. The story continues in Operation A.R.C.T.I.C... Participants Heroes Super Hero Agency *Fire Spider (death) (returns as ghost) *Lightno-Strike *Batpeng (becomes Cyberbat) *Iron Sentinel *Red Tornado *Commander Brock *Darkwave *Blaidor *Creature Flaming Heroes *Trigger (death) *Flamethrower (death) *Camouflage (death) Ωmega Army *Omega X/Fire Spider (various universes) *The Coldbloods **Omega X/Agent (Earth-92356) **Omega X/Saint (Earth-73826) **Omega X/Xeno (Earth-183645) **Omega X/Criminal (Earth-65381) *Fire Spider (Earth-83780) Universe Protectors *Blade Knight *Comet Blast *Tyetran *Planton *Heatna *The Combatist Alien Resistance Force *Venturer *Archeologist *Soundstream *Blizzard Others *Dr. Edward Stripes (alive in flashbacks and as ghost in present) *Shadowbat *User:Omegasonic2000 (referred to as "the Creator") *Flaming Heroes (Earth-83780) **Trigger (Earth-83780) **Flamethrower (Earth-83780) **Camouflage (Earth-83780) Villains Freezer Army *Freezer/Darktime (various universes) Super Villain Agency *Dr. Bowtie *The Comedian *The Demon Category:Missions Category:Archived